


Intimate Apparel

by ladielazarus



Category: X-Men
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-24
Updated: 2010-03-24
Packaged: 2017-10-08 06:51:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/73873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladielazarus/pseuds/ladielazarus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete likes the colour purple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intimate Apparel

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Current location:** |  [home](http://maps.google.com/maps?q=home)  
---|---  
**Current mood:** |   
sick  
**Current music:** | SVU  
**Entry tags:** |   
[fanfic100](http://community.livejournal.com/kit_fic/tag/fanfic100), [fic](http://community.livejournal.com/kit_fic/tag/fic), [kink](http://community.livejournal.com/kit_fic/tag/kink), [pryde/wisdom](http://community.livejournal.com/kit_fic/tag/pryde/wisdom), [smut](http://community.livejournal.com/kit_fic/tag/smut)  
  
  
_ **016 Purple** _   


Title: Intimate Apparel  
Fandom: X-men  
Pairing: Pryde/Wisdom  
Rating: Smut-like  
Prompt: 016 Purple  
A/U: Fair warning: I am writing this while stricken with a fever. Hope it's coherent. Haha.  
Beta'd by [](http://sniperct.livejournal.com/profile)[**sniperct**](http://sniperct.livejournal.com/) . 

 

 

It was purple.

Her bra was purple. Or at least, the strap of it that Pete could see falling down her left shoulder from underneath her workout tank was purple.

 She was sitting across the table from him, drinking from her water bottle, and Pete knew that he should have been listening to Faiza. She was trying to discuss the latest medical supply inventories with him. He should have been listening. This was important.

He was fixated on that stupid strap. It was taunting him. Mocking the fact that they were at breakfast with the rest of the group and that there was no way for him to do what he wanted to do, which was jump her fully desirable bones right there on the kitchen table. Part of him didn't even care who was watching, and that particular part of him was currently making his trousers quite uncomfortable as he slowly became very aware of every move she made.

It wouldn't be lacy. Not that one. Not if she was wearing her workout clothes. It'd be one of those infernal sports supporters that he hated because they were nearly impossible to get under without taking them all the way off or all the way up. They frustrated him to no end.

He liked the way she filled them out, though. He had become convinced, through a lifetime of knowing women who liked to keep in shape, and a rather lengthy involvement with the woman in question, that all women wore them just a titch too small so that they constantly looked as though they couldn't wait to get them off. He wasn't complaining.

He laughed at a joke Jackie had just made, but she cocked an eyebrow at him as if to say that she was all too aware of his distraction. He shrugged slightly. He didn't care about being caught by Jac. She was someone as non-judgmental as Jackie. She grinned and turned back to mocking Eric's choice of breakfast cereal.

Dane entered the kitchen, sitting beside Faiza, and she stopped talking about the medical inventories. However, Brian and Alistaire quickly descended on Pete's focus.

If Pryde was aware of his scrutiny, she gave no indication, deep in conversation with Meggan about their upcoming shopping trip in London. They were giggling and making plans, apparently without a care in the world.

Brian asked Pete a question, and Pete dragged his eyes away from the brunette long enough to manage to answer and even suggest a new course of action. The two debated for quite some time on the best way to approach a potential witness to some recent cult activity. They eventually decided on an undercover agent, and Alistaire, pulling out his laptop computer, began filtering through their roster to come up with someone who might satisfy the requirements.

In between gazing at dossiers as Alistaire pulled them up on screen, Pete kept seeing that stupid, purple strap out of the corner of his eye. He couldn't help but shoot the occasional glance in her direction, admiring the pale, creamy skin displayed all too enticingly by his girlfriend's brief workout attire.

Not even someone as apparently oblivious as Kitty could avoid detecting Pete's gaze forever, and suddenly, she straightened up almost instantly, thrusting her shoulders back and her chest up, preening under his observation.

Blue eyes met brown, then, and Pete winked. She grinned, ghosting a pink tongue over her lips under the guise of wetting them.

Pete really hoped that it wouldn't be necessary for him to stand up for the next decade or so.

He could do it if he had to, though. After all, years of training had taught him to do the very thing that teenage boys all over the world constantly attempted to convince their hesitant girlfriends/wives/prom dates that they were physically incapable of doing: He could, essentially, turn it on and off like a faucet if he had to.

However, that was one particular skill set that he didn't like using. It was, generally, fairly uncomfortable, not to mention annoying, but occupational hazards demanded that he keep the skills on hand.

That was when Kitty stretched languorously, rolling her head around, seemingly to work out the kinks from her workout, but really only succeeding in forcing Pete to ask Stuart to repeat himself on his last point.

Kitty didn't make eye contact again for ten minutes or so, and eventually, she stood, walking into the kitchen, apparently to retrieve an orange and some more water. Pete managed, missing the external stimuli, to pull his focus back to his conversation with Brian and Stuart. He didn't even look up when she returned to the room.

However, his awareness returned tenfold when he felt a sock-clad foot slowly stroke his ankle to his calf under the table. He jumped, slightly, and Brian turned to him inquisitively. He made some excuse about hot coffee that he was pretty sure Braddock bought.

When he peered back at Kitty over the top of Stuart's computer screen, she raised an eyebrow, a wicked grin playing across her face before she and Meggan resumed their shopping itinerary. The foot was still there, though. By now, it had worked it's way up his trouser leg and was moving around the skin at the top of his socks.

Jackie joined the shopping discussion and began suggesting places for Kitty and Meggan to find this or that, and Kitty eventually invited Jac along. At the same time, her foot slid back up the outside of his trousers and found its way into his lap.

That time, he managed not to jump, although his facial expression must have changed because Faiza suddenly asked him if he was all right. He turned, sharply, nodding. She, too, seemed satisfied, and she stood, carrying her dishes to the kitchen, Dane following closely behind.

Kitty's foot found her target and began working slowly up and down the length of him. Pete bit the inside of his cheek, not quite drawing blood but pretty close to it.

The first time around for them, she'd gotten into doing stuff like this at the occasional play or movie or dinner out somewhere with nice, long tablecloths, but she was almost never willing to do anything remotely like it with her teammates around. It appeared, to Pete, that since she'd returned from her near-death experience, Kitty the adrenaline junkie required a bigger buzz to keep going, and Pete knew from experience that the threat of being caught provided enough of a buzz to make it illegal if the government could ever find a way.

Kitty's foot continued its torturous, marvelous assault, and Pete decided that if she needed a buzz, then who was he to deny her that.

“Wisdom?” Brian spoke again. Pete focused on this multi-tasking of the most difficult variety. He wasn't willing to embarrass Pryde by getting her caught. Not when she was doing _such _a good job, anyway.

“Yeah?”

“What do you think?”

“I'm sorry, Braddock, but about what?” Pete leaned slightly back in his chair, seemingly to get more comfortable, but really it was to grant Kitty better access. She really was amazingly good at this. He'd have to find out if his fancy new position had any sort of medal or something. This was definitely above and beyond the call of patriotic duty. Hell, she wasn't even British.

“Do pay attention, Wisdom. I know that we haven't technically started for the day, but this is slightly of import.”

“Yeah, I know. All right. I think at this point that Lake is too young to send, and Barrass wants to be Jane Bond just a little too much.” He shrugged. “I think that if we're going to--” He coughed, trying to disguise the groan that threatened to make an appearance.

“You alright, Wisdom?” Kitty asked innocently, smiling at him angelically from her side of the table.

 “Yeah. 'M fine.” He shook his head.

 “You sure?” Kitty worked her foot up and down his left thigh before returning to teasing his erection. He was going to die right there at the kitchen table, and he didn't care. “Maybe I should go get you some water.”

 “No.” Pete said it too quickly. He knew it. Braddock's attention snapped back from the computer screen quickly. Pete mentally got himself under control and spoke again. “No, Kitty, thanks. I think I'll manage.”

 He dropped his hand, then, while still looking at dossiers on the screen, and ran his fingers lightly over the skin at the top of Kitty's sock band. Her sharp intake of breath made him grin before he could stop himself.

“So? If not Barrass and not Lake, then whom should we send?”

“Well, Stuart, if you want my honest opinion, I say we send Kaur. She's gifted, sharp, and thinks well on her feet. I think that she could manage to play her legend well without letting it play her, and she'll remember the right answers to her questions. At the same time, she's got a healthy respect for what we're dealing with, so she's not going to get carried away with theatrics.”

All the while, Pete continued tracing patterns on the skin between Kitty's sock and the bottom of her leggings. Kitty, for her part, was doing her absolute best to ensure that Pete forget everything he ever knew about the basics of speech and logic.

“Right then,” Brian pushed back his chair, standing suddenly, taking his mug of tea with him. “Alistaire, do you want to see what you can do about getting Samantha a legend?”

Meanwhile, Pete had captured Kitty's gaze again. Her pupils were dilating slightly. He didn't want to think about what his probably looked like upon close inspection.

“Absolutely. Wisdom?”  


“What?” This time, Pete didn't even bother tearing his eyes away from Kitty.

“What's your agenda for the morning, here?”

Pete grinned, using his hand this time to gently halt Kitty's efforts. As brilliant as it felt, playtime, as it were, was over.

“Well, I'll be along in a minute, Stuart. I've just remembered that I've got a very important meeting to attend yet this morning.”

If the rest of Mi-13 sensed what the underlying meaning of that statement might be, they all had either the experience or the common sense to ignore it as they filed out of the dining room.


End file.
